F My Life
by orange s'morange
Summary: School bores Naruto to the point where he causes trouble just to make things a little more exciting. That is, until a hotshot with major problems shows up. Now, things have officially gotten interesting. SasuNaru


**F My Life**_  
__orange s'morange__

* * *

_

"Hey, Naruto, didn't see you see you sitting there."

Half-startled, Naruto Uzumaki stopped mumbling to himself and lifted his head from his hands. He then proceeded to groan in pain from snapping his head up a little too fast for his liking.

Naruto gingerly rubbed the back of his neck, and managed to flash a weak smile at his friend. "Shikamaru, hey, shouldn't you be in class?"

Shikamaru nodded, and took a seat beside Naruto on the bench.

"Yeah, but I slept in. I only came to get my Chem. test over with," he replied, disinterested.

Naruto laughed, and slapped the other boy on the back. Ignoring Shikamaru's annoyed glare, he said, "Come on. We both know that you'd pass the course without doing half of the tests. You're at the top of the class!"

Shikamaru grinned, amused at his friend's logic. "I'd pass, but I'd also get a really low mark in the process if I did that, Naruto."

Naruto matched the other boy's grin. "Tch. A pass is a pass no matter how much your mark had to suffer for that pass."

"Maybe that explains your gorgeous marks, Naruto."

"And maybe that explains how you're a sarcastic blob, you sarcastic blob."

Shikamaru blinked.

"Great. Well, now that we've established that I'm a 'sarcastic blob' and that your marks are on par with Kiba's mar-"

"Hey! My marks are _so_ not as bad as dog breath's marks!"

Shikamaru stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Yes, you're right. Your marks aren't as bad as Kiba's.."

Naruto grinned proudly.

"..They're worse."

Naruto stared in disbelief.

"What! Are we talking about the same Kiba who spends his entire day writing poem after poem about how awesome his dog is?"

"Yes, but because of that, he's supposedly really good at English now. I suspect that writing approximately 12012 poems has something to do with it. Poetry has greatly expanded his vocabulary. You should give it a try sometime, Naruto. It's a chance to learn new words and to discover your artistic side."

"Poetry? Fuck that. I can't even rhyme for ramen.. and I really, _really_ like ramen."

Shikamaru snorted at Naruto's reply. "I've noticed.. so tell me, why aren't _you _in class? If you're skipping, then this-" Shikamaru gestured to the door down the hallway with a sign that read 'Office', '"-is really not the best place to hang around."

"Heh. What makes you think I'm skipping?" Naruto smirked. "When have I ever skipped?"

"Try this entire week, skipper."

"Point taken.. but I seriously can't help it! School just.. bores me." Naruto sighed. "So anyways, I'm waiting for some punk to show up. Sasuke Uchiha's his name. Apparently he's a real hotshot with major problems. Got in all sorts of trouble at his old school. I got caught doing some 'art' on the school by the janitor. Tsunade said that in order to avoid suspension again, my punishment is to clean the graffiti, and to show this new kid around the school. Fucking lame."

"That sucks, but it's your fault for getting caught. Maybe you should consider a different wardrobe the next time you consider defacing school property." Shikamaru said dismissively.

"If you're talking about my orange sweater, forget it. It's my favourite, and besides, you win some you lose some." Naruto grinned mischievously. "I'll just have to try harder next time.. be a little more sneaky."

"Right. Good luck with that," Shikamaru said. After a few minutes of sitting on the bench in silence, Shikamaru pushed himself off the bench and stretched.

"Well, I'm going. Gotta get that test over with," The genius looked at his friend curiously. "Do you think he'll show?"

Naruto smirked, and also stood up. Moving to the other side of the hall, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "No idea, but he better come soon 'cause I'm gonna bounce."

"That won't be necessary.. if you are who I suspect you are."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of a third speaker, and Shikamaru and Naruto simultaneously turned to the direction the new voice came from.

_'How could someone catch us both by surprise like that?' _Naruto thought angrily. He didn't particularly like being caught off guard.

Blue eyes widened when they fell on the student who spoke. Naruto decided the person calmly standing in front of him wasn't from the school. He knew basically everyone in the school, and he was pretty certain he had never seen this boy around before. Just from looking at him, Naruto could tell that the other boy had a lot of confidence. He was probably one of those types of people who didn't take shit from anyone. The kid was also a real looker. Very attractive.

Naruto mentally slapped himself and burned the unwanted thought away in his head.

"And you are?" Naruto asked rather rudely, pushing himself off the wall.

The other student scowled and crossed his arms. "None of your concern. Unless.." the boy narrowed his eyes, and looked Naruto up and down in distaste, "you're my tour guide. Uzumaki, I take it?"

"Tch. Yeah, I'm Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki-" taking a couple steps until the distance between him and the other teen were closed, he grinned pleasantly and said, "-but make no mistake; I'm nobody's effing tour guide."

Amusement flickered in dark eyes for a brief second. "Heh. I'm sure you're not," the boy agreed.

Naruto frowned at the comment, and attempted to figure out whether he had just been insulted or not.

The boy looked past Naruto, who was still frowning and partially puzzled, to see Shikamaru, who was giving off a look that clearly read dislike. The new kid was either oblivious to the death glare, or just didn't give a flying fuck, because he didn't look the least offended.

"And your name?"

'_This kid can only mean one thing: trouble_,' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Shikamaru Nara," he replied easily.

The other nodded, as if he expected the answer, but didn't respond. Dark eyes traveled back to Naruto, who had taken a few steps back. The usually hyper student was now oddly silent, and appeared to be tense and wary.

"Didn't mean to make you so angry, Naruto." the boy said casually.

".. Whatever," Naruto muttered, looking away.

The other grinned slightly. "Sasuke Uchiha. That's my name, if you're still wondering."

Shikamaru cut in.

"Yeah? Well, nice to know," Shikamaru gave his friend a brief look of concern, warning him to be careful, and said, "I'll be going now. Later, Naruto." He then proceeded to give the new arrival a warning, distrustful look. ".. Sasuke."

"Later, Shikamaru," Naruto said weakly.

With one hand in his pocket, Shikamaru put his hands to his forehead in a mock-salute and left. Naruto watched his friend disappear around the corner. He then focused his attention back on Sasuke, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Naruto quietly noted that Sasuke, once again, failed to look offended. He secretly wondered if Sasuke had a short attention span or something because he was pretty sure _no one _could have missed the suspicious glower Shikamaru gave before departing.

"So, are we gonna block the hallway all day or what? Let's go," Naruto muttered.

He walked past the other boy, but he was quickly stopped by a strong grip on his arm.

"Wha-"

Naruto felt a sickening feeling build in his stomach as he was roughly spun around and pushed to the nearest wall. His back impacted the brick wall. Hard. Naruto cursed. Then, before he could protest, he felt himself being pinned against the wall. Cold hands grabbed his wrists, and he moaned when he felt dull nails digging into his skin.

Glaring up at Sasuke through his bangs, Naruto's frowned, unimpressed.

"Bastard, what the hell is your problem? Let me go!" Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold, but Sasuke's grip didn't waver. He only stopped persisting when his eyes fully met Sasuke's.

His eyes were beautiful.. but they were cold. So cold.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered.

At the sound of his name a second time, Sasuke seemed to wake up. Looking down at the pinned boy mockingly, Sasuke sneered at Naruto. Then, without warning, he released his wrists.

Naruto hissed. Damn. Great, now his wrists hurt like a bitch.

"_Sasuke_," Naruto tried again.

"Shut up. You wanted to go right? Well-" Sasuke took a step back. "Let's get this over with, Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned deeply, but didn't say anything. His eyes searched Sasuke's in a last attempt to read them, but they were unable to. The asshole was acting as if nothing had happen.

Well, if he wanted to play it like this, then fine. Screw him!

Shouldering Sasuke aside, Naruto began leading the way. Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, Naruto sighed. He could hear Sasuke's steps behind him.

_'Psh. What a bastard.'_

"F my life," Naruto mumbled.

* * *

_First of chapter FML is complete. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
